Commissariat
by Sugar-Gabe
Summary: Quand Jay a des envies mais que Dick le devance voilà ce que ça donne.


Hello guys!

Trop d'écris commencés à la fois. Alors je mets en ligne un genre de lemon que j'avais fait. Je trouve ça dommage pas partager. C'est du JayDick. Bon je vous laisse la surprise^^.

* * *

Commissariat

L'après midi était à peine entamée, des mercenaires un poil collant répandus au quatre vent grâce à une sulfateuse bien utile qu'il avait dû laisser sur place, en plein mitant d'un terrain vague dans les bas fond de la ville, que cette sensation de manque lui tordit les tripes. Il avait envie d'une petite douceur. Ce genre qui l'obligeait à aller ronger son frein dans une ruelle où il se fairait sans doute importuner.

Et il ne se voyait pas payer pour en avoir. C'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas son imagination ou les clés d'un appart calme et surtout qui sentait la meilleure odeur du monde. La SIENNE. Quoi que. Après tout, n'était-il pas du genre à envoyer se faire foutre les règles? Et puis il avait envie de faire plus que de le faire en sentant un de ses t-shirt en attendant qu'il rentre du travail. Lui avait fini de toute façon. Il démarra sa moto et fila à travers les rues de Gotham.

Un sourire se forma sur son visage, invisible aux autres à cause de son casque. Direction le commissariat, il se stoppa au carrefour le jouxtant. Il coupa le moteur et posa sa Harley (oui je le vois avec une grosse Harley rugissante) sur un parterre de fleur. La question quant à savoir s'il restait casqué pour le moment ne se posa même pas. Il sauta sur une échelle menant à un escalier de secours et trouva la patience et l'envie de se suspendre de balcon en balcon, pour le pur plaisir de faire le frimeur. Bah oui quand on avait son agilité aussi, autant en profiter un peu. Une fois en haut il accrocha son Redgrappin (oui dans la Batfamilly ils mettent tous un truc devant leur gadget, ils font un concours) directement sur le toit du commissariat. Et il s'élança, pour réatterir en souplesse dessus.

Ce fut là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de plan et dû se retenir pour ne pas foutre un coup de pied dans une bouche d'aération. Tant pis! Son petit ami n'avait qu'à être toujours à sa disposition, merde quoi! Il crocheta la porte de services et puis s'introduire dans le bâtiment. Habitué à l'infiltration ni son souffle ni ses boots ne firent de bruit. Tel une ombre il scruta l'intérieur pour trouver sa fri... sa pr... son petit ami.

Il ne fut pas déçu du voyage. Son adorable petit ange prenait les empreintes digitales d'un criminel et hum, ainsi penché il lui offrait une vue merveilleuse de son fessier musclé par des années de chasse aux vilains gracieusement moulé dans cet indécent pantalon qui le serrait à cet endroit comme sa combinaison de Nightwing le faisait. Lui même était un tantinet à l'étroit dans son attirail.

Et il commençait mine de rien à faire chaud sous son casque rouge.D'un côté, il ne voulait pas le faire virer. Sachant combien Dick tenait à ce job. Il faisait ça par bonté d'âme. Assouvir ses envies prit le dessus bien vite quand son brun se détourna pour aller chercher quelque chose dans les vestiaires du personnel. Sous ses yeux avides Dick roulait du cul. Ce de la façon inconsciente la plus bandante qu'il connaissait. La porte claqua et ce fut le signal d'une ouverture. Parfait. Il se délogea de son perchoir pour venir à sa suite. Jetant tout de même un coup d'œil derrière lui pour s'assurer de ne pas être suivit. Red Hood était dans la liste des criminels recherchés après tout.

-Dickyyy, souffla-t-il. Je peux pas faire la blague du grand méchant loup parce que c'est moi le petit chaperon rouge mais si...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une furie en blanc et noir se ruait sur lui stick d'eskrima en avant.

-Putain Dicky, c'était moi!s'exhorta-t-il alors qu'ils tombaient à la renverse sur le carrelage.

Un bâton lui atterri sous la gorge. Il ne lui fallut pas une seconde de plus pour se rendre compte que Dick était à califourchon juste au dessus de son érection. Ce fut pire lorsque le policier se pencha pour avoir son visage tout prêt du sien.

-Enleve ton casque et ton masque alors, lui susurra-t-il. Et mets les mains en l'air, bien en évidence.

Son ton autoritaire contredisait le sourire joueur qu'il arborait. Red Hood obtempéra avec l'inspecteur de son cœur allant jusqu'au bout en lui montrant ses mains après avoir déposé son loup rouge avec son casque. Savoir ce que Dick prévoyait lui taraudait l'esprit. Il adorait ce ton. Ce ton du policier. Bon l'uniforme aussi allait avec le reste du charme, c'était indéniable. Un cliquetis brisa sa contemplation.

-Hé!se braqua-t-il. Dicky! Me dis pas que tu!...

Un sourire en coin fut sa seule réponse alors que ses mains menottées se faisaient plaquer sur le sol.

-Dickyyy!protesta-t-il vainement. Me fait pas ça!

Son brun se contenta de faire le sourd, se redressant déjà sur ses hanches et défaisant avec expertise sa chemise d'une seule main, les mots moururent dans sa gorge à cette vue. Par tous les dieux, Nightwing allait le torturer pour se venger de sa venue importune. Il ne pouvait que rester béat de le voir onduler sur lui tout en dévoilant sa peau hâlée qu'il savait si pulpeuse et si douce malgré les cicatrices que lui trouvait particulièrement érotique. Il se débattit, ayant envie de les embrasser ou de les mordre une à une faute de pouvoir utiliser ses mains. Mais Dick profita de cela pour se relever rapidement et l'attacher avec sa deuxième paires de menottes à un banc, visé sur le sol, génial, pas moyen de se libérer sans les clés.

-T'en as en combien de putain de paires de tes saloperies?hurla-t-il en tirant dessus écumant de rage à l'idée même d'être passif.'Tain Dicky! Tu fais chier!

Toujours muet le premier Robin resta planté devant lui tout en faisant glisser lentement sa chemise pour dénuder ses épaules. Il roulait des hanches sensuellement, à un rythme molto.

-Oh un streap-tease, sarcasma Red Hood. Très drôle! Maintenant détache moi et on verra qui s'amusera!

-Moins fort, lui lança Dick tout en défaisant un à un les boutons de son pantalon toujours aussi doucement. Tu ne voudrais pas te faire arrêter, hum?

Il grommela à peine devant le sadisme si sexy dont faisait preuve son brun. Sans doute était-ce dû à la grosse érection qui déformait le dit pantalon. Le tissus descendait petit à petit. Lui voulait le lui déchirer son putain de froc! Il ne pu avoir droit à la vue de cette épiderme qu'à force il connaissait si bien. Chaque emplacement de chacune de ses blessures soigneusement recousues par Alfred. Le boxer d'un rouge familier lui apparu, cachant bien mal sa virilité gorgé de désir. La sienne se rappela douloureusement à lui. Il allait devenir fous si Dick continuait.

Celui ci dépêtrait ses jambes du pantalon. Ses jambes, ses interminables jambes gâbles où s'étalaient pelle-melle traces de balles, bleus et coupures en tout genre. Le boxer lui sembla mettre des heures à descendre dévoilant son gland rougit en même temps que ses aines, le faisant se tortiller d'appréhension. Il lui aurait bien ordonné d'aller plus vite mais il prit en compte son avertissement. Ses hanches arrêtèrent leur mouvement hypnotisant pour laisser ses cuisses s'écarter. Le boxer glissa jusqu'au sol révélant enfin le sexe de son petit ami. Dick enjamba le tissus rouge,venant trop près de lui. Beaucoup trop pour qu'il sente pas l'érection dont le bout était déjà humide d'avoir tant attendu.

-Aller détache moi, tenta-t-il en essayant de cacher le chevrotement de sa voix. Tu vois bien que je suis le seul à savoir ce qui est bon pour toi.

-Ouvre la bouche, ordonna Dick en guise de réponse presque bourrument.

Et Jason fut tellement subjugué qu'il ouvrit la bouche. Le membre s'introduit dans sa cavité buccal, avec délicatesse. En réalité il n'avait jamais sucé personne avant... Et bien avant maintenant, reléguant cela au rôle du passif. C'était une sensation incongrue que d'avoir ce genre de chose en bouche. Celle de Nightwing palpitait doucement, un goût salé se mêlait à celui qu'il connaissait de la peau de l'ex Robin. Il se basa sur l'expérience de receveur qu'il avait pour faire timidement onduler sa langue sous le membre. Dick prit son visage en coupe et il releva les yeux vers son visage victorieux.

-Laisse moi faire, Jay, sourit le policier.

Ses protestations furent étouffer par la colonne de chair. Et Dick bougea son bassin en une légère impulsion qui lui donna envie de crier au viol. Les autres ne se firent pas attendre et il se jura entendre son petit ami glousser alors qu'il se débattait avec les menottes pour tenter de se libérer de ce traitement forcé.Peut-être y avait-il une justice des passifs dans ce monde et que Dick avait totalement le droit de lui faire subir ce... de lui baiser la bouche.

Il reporta ses yeux sur le visage de celui ci mais il ne pu le voir. Le brun avait rejeté la tête en arrière et devait se mordre la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour garder le silence. Alors aussi soudain que cela puisse paraître il se joignit à l'effort pour avoir le plaisir de réussir à lui arracher des sons. Il redoubla d'hardeur, l'envie d'emmerder Dick surpassant ses blocages et sa raison. Il voulait l'entendre. Il s'en fit une mission. Soudainement il sentit le sexe de Nightwing tressauter dans sa bouche.

-Je vais... Je...balbutia le policier tout en s'aidant d'une main pour repousser le front de Red Hood et se permettre de venir sur son visage.

Le liquide chaud et visqueux lui atterri sur le front et sans doute en retrouverait-il dans ses cheveux un peu plus tard.

-C'est bon t'es content?grogna-t-il.

Mais il ne pu rester une seconde de plus énervé fasse à la bouille de son brun malicieux tout juste cueillit par l'orgasme qui eut la bonne idée devenir fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche tout en s'agenouillant au dessus de son érection délaissé son propre goût sur sa langue lui avait-il plût? Il n'eut pas de réponse. Mais Dick rompit rapidement le baiser, un sourire en coin qu'il rêva de faire disparaître sur le visage. Son brun défit enfin le bouton de son treillis. Oh putain enfin! Un ricanement franchis les lèvres du policier.

-Si j'avais su plutôt que tu aimais être soumis, observa Nightwing. On aurait pu s'amuser ainsi avant.

-Vas te faire foutre Dicky!hurla Red Hood. Me torture pas plus longtemps!

Dick ne perdit pas son sourire. Ses doigts passèrent sous les deux couches de tissus, pour venir empoigner fermement son érection. Il cru qu'il allait venir tout de suite tellement il n'en pouvait plus. Son petit ami la positionna entre ses fesses nues et fut surpris de sentir du lubrifiant couler de son entrée. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-J'avais envie d'essayer depuis pas mal de temps, lui exposa-t-il.

Jason grommela qu'il aurait pu le prévenir, qu'ils aient pu le faire ailleurs qu'au commissariat. Nightwing leva les yeux au ciel et d'un mouvement habile s'empala sur le membre frustré.

* * *

Faites moi signe si ça vous à plut^^je serais de retour avec la suite de mon Lucky. Et d'autre fics tout aussi sympa voir plus encore^^.

Bye^^


End file.
